


Dreaming of you

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jean is a good friend, Jubilee has a thing for a blue guy, Kurt is clueless, Pining, corny as hell, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee has a crush on Kurt. A big one. </p><p>Short fluffy thing :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of you

Jubilee hadn't meant to like Kurt that way. They were friends, they were good friends actually, but it wasn't supposed to be anything beyond that. She was friends with many other boys her age, boy some would consider good looking and never thought of them anything more than friends, like it happened with Kurt. She'd never considered anything with Scott, for example. Gross.

But it was difficult, after a while, not to love Kurt in each and every way. He was always so nice, so grateful for every little thing she did for him, so trusting, so happy and enthusiastic about every thing. And when things got tough he was brave and selfless and such an incredible asset for the team. He knew how to fight, but he didn't want to fight because he didn't like hurting people.

And he was smart too, despite not having received a traditional education. You'd think that a such a cool guy would probably become aware of his virtues and end up an arrogant douche, but Kurt remained humble. He was careful and loving with animals and the small children from school, and funny and thoughtful with his friends. The idiot had it all, it was a miracle that half the school wasn't in love with him. But that was better. Kurt was hers.

So sometimes when they were in class, Jubilee sat some seats behind him and stared. She stared at those enormous and oh-so-very expressive eyes, at his face, in general, with those beautiful drawings on them, at his neck, at his wonderful tail, that never stopped moving, at those kissable kissable lips....He was gorgeous but she needed to stop it because if she didn't one day he would notice and she would die of embarrassment.

It really needed to stop because lately it hadn't gotten out of hand. There was definitely more blue in her lights now, maybe too much. She had imagined them dating, in the beach, having romantic dinners and holding hands at the cinema, even fantasized with a wedding and imagined what Wagner-Lee children would look like. (They were very cute and nice and intelligent, because how could the not be?) And everything was beautiful and they kissed for everything and fought evil together and he brought her roses, because he was that kind of gentleman and she hugged him when he had a bad day and they shopped leather jackets together...

Obviously she was caught. Fortunately, not by the man himself, but by Jean. She'd spent nearly all the class thinking about their non existent wedding (in a catholic church, obviously, maybe even a cathedral) when she saw Jean smiling at her knowingly. Shit. Jean could read minds.

“Do not say a word, Jean Grey...or I will... well, please, don't say anything.”

“I won't, but I think you guys would make a great couple.”

“You think? You've read anything, like..from him? You know what I mean...”

“He likes you. I don't know if he likes you, likes you, in that way, but he'd trust you with his life and he always asks about you when you're not there and looks for you if you're late. You should tell him something.”

“I should?”

“Yeah, sure! He never will because even if he doesn't show it, he has self confidence issues, you know, it's why he did all those marks on him and so he probably doesn't think anyone will like him that way, much less someone as cool as you.”

“Aww, baby.”

“He didn't even know what a mall was and he worked in a circus, there's a fairly decent chance that he's never gone out on a date. And you really really want to take him out, obviously. Ask him, he'll say yes.”

“What if he doesn't and I ruin things? He's one of my best friends. Why couldn't I like someone less important, like the guy from the record store last week?”

“'Cos you're too smart for that, girlfriend. Ask him, tell him how you feel. You could make your fantasies come true and even if you don't, it'll do wonders for Kurt's self esteem. It's a win-win situation.

And well, okay, Jean had kind of convinced her but Jubilee never seemed to find the right moment, or enough courage. She'd thought of ways, even rehearsed them, but then she saw Kurt smile and call her a cute nickname in German and her legs got wobbly and she wasn't able to think straight past an eternal internal giggle.

 

* * *

 

Until one day, some weeks later, Kurt finally caught her staring, but of course, he didn't realise why she was staring.

“Do... do I have something in my face?”

Jubilee smiled at his innocence. Of course he wouldn't have thought that she was looking at him.

“No, Kurt, I was just....” Come on, you can do this, you can do this.. “I was looking at you, because....I think you're really beautiful. I like you.”

“I like you too, Jubilation. I wouldn't have known half of what is going on here without you!” And he smiled that smile full of white teeth, tail moving merrily behind him.

Damn, this was going to be harder than expected.

“I meant that.... Le me start again. Kurt... would you like to go out with me?”

“Sure. Should I get the others?”

“No, I meant just...the two of us?”

Kurt didn't understand anything, hadn't understood anything for this whole conversation. Usually, Jubilation was much more straightforward than this, she was easy to understand.

“Why? Do you have any problems with the others?”

“No, I want to be with just you, you understand? .... Maybe this was not a good idea”

And then Kurt thought of an episode of a tv show he watched the previous day and he connected the dots.

“You mean, like a date?” Jubilee nodded energetically. Kurt was still confused. “With me?” Wouldn't she prefer to go on dates with less weird people, good looking boys who actually knew what it was like to be Americans and had gone to high schools and understood her movie references. Not him. He wasn't cool. From what he understood, he was a bit of a nerd.

“Yes, with you. Obviously.”

“....Why?”

“Because you're fun and brave and beautiful and I really like spending time with you.”

There it was, she got it out. She looked at him, fearfully awaiting his reaction. But he just smiled, his expression softening.

“I like spending time with you, too.”

“So, would you like to go... out with me?”

“Yes.”

And maybe there wouldn't be any cathedral wedding or any Wagner-Lee children who were cute and smart and trilingual (spoke in English and German and Chinese) but that soft kiss she stole from him before they parted and his smile afterwards were worth all the gold in the world, every nerve, every doubt she had. There were lights in the blue sky and it was better than any fantasy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship, they are so cute! Do tell me if you'd like to read the date or have any other Jubilee/Kurt requests :) This ship is so tiny, we must help each other out.


End file.
